Arizona's Hangover
by Az4CalDance
Summary: What if Callie and Arizona went out to a club together and were getting to know each other as collegues more but ended up in Callie's bed the night before Arizona asked her out for drinks in the What If Episode? Callie is living at the Cristina's Apt and is divorcing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the morning of Ellis's last minute staff meeting and Arizona was waking up next to Callie in their bed at Cristina's apartment.

"Mmm, g morning," Callie says.

Arizona grumbles, "morning," she squeaks.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Super good."

"Yeah?"

"Ohh yeah."

"Last night was certainly a good night wasn't it?"

"Ohh yes," Arizona rubs her forehead

"How are you feeling?"

Arizona groans, burying her head in Callie's neck.

Callie smirks and laughs. "I'm going to go and make us some coffee and then we have to get up and ready for Ellis's meeting." Arizona just groans again and throws a pillow over her face.

Callie untangles herself, throwing on her robe and tying it around her waist and makes her way into the kitchen where Cristina is eating cereal at the bar. "Morning.

"Morning, so did you and Blondie get your freak on?"

Callie just smirks.

"Oh my god, you totally did!"

"Cristina!" Callie blushes.

"So, how was is she?"

"Great, but battling a major hangover. She just needs some coffee, aspirin, and a shower and she'll be fine before our big meeting with Ellis Grey this morning."

"You have a meeting with Grey?"

"Yup."

"S So what about you?"

"What about me, I'm fine, since I stopped drinking after midnight but she continued until we left the club and I could get her home and into bed safely.

"So do you think Owen is going to be there?"

Callie just looks at her. "Uh, yeah, probably after he drops the kids off at daycare." She looks at her with an awkward stare while waiting for the coffee to brew.

A few minutes later after the coffee is ready and Callie pours a few cups. She takes a cup to Arizona and kicks the bedroom door closed.

Arizona grumbles.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Arizona groans. "Here sit up I got you some coffee, it will help."

Arizona sits up and takes it, "thanks."

Callie smirks, sitting on the bed next to her.

Arizona takes a sip, "what did I do?"

"I believe it was tequila, tequila, and more tequila."

Arizona groans. "Good thing you're not a guy because I don t think we would have remembered protection last night."

Callie just smirks "Your lucky I sobered up enough to get you here safely and no offence but you reek and need a shower before we go to work." Arizona just smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So did you bring me any aspirin or anything?"

Callie just looks at her, huh, what, oh yeah, here babe." She opens her hand dumping the aspirin in Arizona hands.

Arizona takes them from her. Thanks, she pops them in her mouth one at a time gulping them down with some coffee.

Callie smiles, "you should be getting up and getting showered. Do you need help getting up just in case you get dizzy?"

"I think that might be a good idea," Arizona says taking Callie s hand that has been extended to her, letting Callie help her off the bed and into the bathroom/

"You got it from here?"

"Y yeah, I think so. Thank you"

Callie smirks "You're welcome, should I put a chair in the shower so you can so you don t fall and hurt yourself?"

Arizona looks at her, "yeah, I think that might be good." She smiles and starts brushing her teeth. Callie runs her hand down her back and goes to grab a chair. She comes back and puts it in the shower for Arizona.

She then turns on the hot water, letting the bathroom get steamy and helps Arizona in and waits for Arizona to hand her her clothes.

"Can you see anything?"

"Not a thing babe but I've seen you naked." Arizona just stays quiet.

"Okay so you're towel is right on the floor when you want to get out."

"Thank you, Callie."

"You're welcome; now just yell if you need anything."

"I will thanks."

Callie leaves the bathroom.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Arizona got out of the shower and dried off, she went back out to the bedroom and laid down curled up in a fetal position on the bed when Callie walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how ya doing?" Arizona just groaned. "Come on you need to get up and dressed. We don't have that much time before we need to be at work."

"Water," was all that came out. Callie went to get her some water and brought it back to the bedroom.

"Do you need help getting dressed? Because I can help you if you need it."

Callie started going through her closet and drawers being kind of loud.

Arizona groaned, Callllieee stooopp," she whined with her hands over her ears and goes to pull a pillow over her head when Callie stopped her.

"Uh no, stop, get up, and get dressed." Callie said with a motherly tone.

"I hate you!"

"Good, fine, you hate me, get up." She throws some underwear on the bed.

"I'll be waiting for you out in the living room. You've got 10 minutes!" Callie scolds while leaving the bedroom so she can get dressed in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arizona comes out of the bedroom slowly.

"Hey ready to go sweetie?"

"I hate you!"

"I believe you already told me that one this morning but thanks for reminding me again. We're late, let s go," Callie says handing Arizona her jacket and purse trying to get them out of the apartment quickly and locks it up.

At the hospital Callie pushes Arizona into the conference room and helps her sit down. Arizona sits and lays her head on her arms and groans.

Callie starts setting her stuff up for the morning staff meeting and watches her.

"Feeling any better babe? How was your shower?"

Arizona winces, "Cal stop screaming!"

Callie bites her lip trying not to laugh. "Sorry sweetie, I just didn't get a chance to ask you before you told me that you hated me. And I'll try and tune it down for you."

Arizona just mutters something that's not very clear.

"Do you need anything babe?"

"Water, please."

"Okay," Callie says getting out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a call, you rest."

"O...oww en? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Owen quietly enters the conference room a little bit later. "Hey, how's she feeling?"

"Oh good thank god, thank you, and pretty crappy," she exclaims and pours Arizona some water sliding it too her. Arizona groans because of the vibration on the table. "Drink up sweetie."

Arizona sits up and groans "Thank yo oww," she says taking a sip of the water.

Owen just watches her. "How ya feeling Dr. Robbins?" He smiles while snickering.

"Like I got hit by a bus or a train!" Owen just smirks and laughs a little. "It's not funny!"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry; it's not funny at all."

"Alright you two that's enough."

"You ladies need anything else before the meeting?"

"No, I think we're good."

"She's going to be drinking water for the rest of the day, isn't that right sweetie?"

"Too early to be that sarcastic Cal!" Callie just scoffs.  



End file.
